


Feel Good

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Rhink Ficlets [15]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: College, Come Swallowing, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Embarrassment, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Horniness, Light Petting, M/M, Marijuana, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Stoner!Link, Touching, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Link's been smoking for years--so when Rhett tells him he's ready to get high for the first time, Link is all too happy to take care of him.





	Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> No excuses; just wanted RandL to partake in the devil's lettuce together. Also, stoner!Link is my favorite.
> 
> Thank you [B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/analog08/pseuds/analog08) for notes on this!

_“So, if you haven’t bought one yet and are considering purchasing one, be sure to call ahead to the store. PlayStation 2 is already this season’s hot-ticket item.”_

Rhett shifted in his bed, frowning at the television and finding fault with every word the anchor was saying. Sure, it was fun to watch footage of people trampling each other to death over material things--felt like watching footage of the apocalypse--but the marketing departments for video game companies didn’t need coverage serving as free commercials on the local news. Surely there were other things worth reporting? Things around here?

Distantly, Rhett knew he was simply anxious and antsy, so he turned his gaze out of the dorm window, watching fat snowflakes drift lazily from the lifeless sky. Hopefully it wasn’t _too_ cold outside, despite the weather. Link never seemed to dress appropriately. It worried him.

He clicked the channel over to PBS and was greeted with Bob Ross speaking softly in front of an easel.

Rhett frowned. “If I can find anything cruel to say about _you,_ Bob, we’ve got a real problem on our hands.”

_“Knock knock!”_

Link’s voice drifted through their door. Rhett reactivated, hopping up and jogging over to open it. There stood his roommate in his usual loose-knit beanie, baggy yellow hoodie, tight Capri pants, and _flip-flops._

“It’s snowing,” Rhett stated, staring at Link’s bare toes.

“Right?! Make way,” Link elbowed, maneuvering to push past Rhett and set the heavy grocery bags burdening his arms in the floor, letting them slump over where they lay. “Thanks for letting me in.”

“Did you forget your key again?”

“No. Just couldn’t reach it with all this crap. I know I’m forgetful, but I’m not _that_ forgetful. Gimme a little credit.”

“It’s snowing, and you’re wearing flip-flops,” Rhett reiterated, stared pointedly at Link’s hair-dusted feet.

“You know I wear these everywhere,” shrugged Link. He caught sight of the TV. “Oh, shoot, man! Bob Ross! Good choice.”

“So you got the…” Rhett swallowed, resting his hands on his hips. “The _stuff?”_

“The pot?” Link laughed in earnest, fishing through the bags. “Yeah, dude. I got it.”

“God.” With a laborious sigh Rhett watched him. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

“Rhett, I told you, it’s _really_ not a big deal. Everyone smokes. You’re gonna be fine.”

“I don’t think you understand why I’m hesitant about this.”

Rhett leaned over and helped Link sort through the bags’ contents, pulling out what Link had lovingly referred to as their “hoard” the night before: chips, chocolate, pretzels, popcorn, soda, donuts, pizza rolls… It was a _lot._ Link didn’t eat much, even stoned, and Rhett’s cheeks burned at the thought that this was for _his_ gargantuan appetite, which apparently was going to triple in size once he was high.

“I’ve watched you get high for three years now. And I know you’ve never pestered me to do it with you, but… I dunno, man. I guess I’m worried I’ll be bad company. Or… ‘harsh your buzz,’ or whatever.”

Link chuckled again and took the sodas to their mini-fridge. “Rhett, relax. Yeah, I’ve been smoking a long time, but you’ve been my best friend way longer. Even if you freak out or whatever--” he paused to shake his head at Rhett, lips pressed thin to say _but you won’t_ \--“I won’t think less of you for it. Everyone reacts differently. I’m just stoked that you trust me enough to take care of you, your first time.”

Rhett’s neck flared hot at the phrasing, and he fished the last thing out of the last bag: an obviously homemade pan of… _something,_ covered in tin foil. “What the heck is this?”

“That’s it,” supplied Link, moseying back over. “The _pièce de résistance.”_

“Edibles?” Rhett asked, squinting up at Link, not even sure he'd used the right word.

“Brownies! Can’t go stinkin’ up the dorms, man. Not lookin’ to get expelled.” Link beamed down at him, offering to take the pan to their desk. Obediently, Rhett passed it off.

“So, what, we eat a few brownies and…?”

Link whipped around and sternly pointed a spatula that he’d summoned from nowhere. _“One._ You eat _one_ brownie, and then you wait.”

Rhett set about putting away their munchies. “How long?”

“Ehh, should feel it after an hour. Let me worry about the details, yeah?”

“It’s funny, imagining your dealer baking you sweets to come purchase. Like a messed up bake sale,” Rhett said thoughtfully.

“He’s a nice guy. Name’s Gregg. You should’ve come with me.”

The suggestion hung heavy with a guilt that Rhett knew Link hadn’t intended. Link had extended the invitation, that morning--citing how it was Saturday and that he wouldn’t mind company. But Rhett had been too nervous, had envisioned a seedy house where Link’s alternative style and know-how translated easily compared to his own drug virginity and naivety.

“Sorry I didn’t.” Rhett’s response was low, and Link glanced up from cutting the brownies.

“S’okay. Didn’t mean nothin’ by it. Tell you what,” Link cleared his throat and transferred a brownie to one of two waiting paper towels, “Get comfortable--you might wanna change out of your jeans, put on some pajamas or lounge clothes--and just relax. We’re gonna have fun tonight. Okay?”

Being talked to like a sniffling child when he had a year on Link wasn’t Rhett’s favorite thing, but he had to admit to himself it was reassuring. He was doing this with someone who knew what they were getting into--who was _experienced_ , and that person just so happened to be the one he cared about most in the world. Lots of folks probably didn’t have a ‘first high’ story as comfortable as Rhett’s was shaping up to be.

“Thanks. I’ll… I’ll do that.”

Wearing basketball shorts and a white tank top felt wildly out of place for the middle of winter, but Rhett slipped into them and settled down, pulling all of the dressings from his bed to make a comfy nest in the floor.

“Grab mine, too,” Link requested, and Rhett did--dumping his pillows and blankets into the heap and nudging them around with his socked feet to make room for them both. He lowered himself into it, sitting on the right side as he always did. Link stepped over soon after with bundled paper towels and passed one to Rhett before plopping down beside him.

“So. This is it.” Rhett unfolded the towel to reveal the confection within. It looked perfectly innocent, like any other brownie he’d ever seen. Curious, he lifted it to his nose and smelled, but chocolate was all he could detect. He glanced up at Link, who was watching him with a face that screamed _oh, bless your heart._

“What?!”

“Nothing! I’m just appreciating you, over here. It’s always a treat to be able to watch someone experiment for the first time. I’m just… it’s _you,_ man. You know? This is extra special for me.” Link grinned from ear to ear.

Rhett rolled his eyes to offset the furious flush on his cheeks. “Oh, gosh.”

“I mean it! C’mon, man. Here--cheers.” Link held out his brownie, and hesitantly, Rhett tapped his own against it.

“Cheers.”

Without missing a beat, Link took a bite, chewing like he would anything else, because _of course, Rhett, just eat it, it’s a brownie._ He did, popping it in his mouth and chomping down.

“Whoa, tastes like Gregg really did put-- _did you just eat the whole thing in one bite?!”_

Rhett nodded, focused on the blankets bunched near his ankles. Link broke into laughter, covering his mouth with a hand. “Dang, son. No turnin’ back now. How’s it taste?”

Rhett closed his eyes and focused, searching for an answer. Cocoa, of course, but also… it was there. A distinct, pungent aroma that by all accounts should have been disconcerting to have in his mouth. But conditioning had rewired Rhett’s brain, and a smell that had initially made his nose wrinkle some few years ago had been redefined by experience; it was the same scent of his best friend’s car on long summer drives, on his clothes when they hugged, in his hair whenever he walked by.

The brownie tasted like Link, and Rhett softened into the familiarity of it.

He wouldn’t say as much--not _exactly_ that, anyway, but some semblance of the truth would probably amuse Link. “Reminds me of you,” he said around the mouthful, and as predicted, Link laughed warmly.

“I meant the coconut! Do you like it? I gave Gregg some sweetened shavings to put in there for you. I know you like ‘em.”

Rhett stared, chews slowing. “Honestly, I didn’t notice at first, but… yeah. It’s really good. Thanks, for that.”

“Good! S’gonna get even better here in a bit, too,” nudged Link, taking another bite and wiggling his eyebrows. When he spoke with his mouth full, he sounded extra boyish. “What would you like ta do in the meantime? While we wait?”

Shrugging, Rhett swallowed his brownie. “I dunno. Talk?”

“Sure,” nodded Link, stuffing the last bite in his mouth and wiping his hands clean of crumbs over his piece of paper towel. “So… Oh! How’d you do on that test yesterday? That was yesterday, right?”

Rhett smiled. “Yeah, it was.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, wait--she just _took_ the poster from the art building and no one said anything?”

“Yeah! It’s hanging in their fuckin’ dorm right now, man, it’s hysterical. Just a picture of Beeker beheading Bunsen Honeydew. It’s modeled after a famous painting. It’s the best.”

Rhett doubled over laughing, body folded in two as he hugged his knees, toes wiggling in their socks. The sight made Link burst into stuttering giggles, and he reached over and shoved Rhett playfully.

“Look at you. How ya feel, man?”

“Mmm, what?” Rhett whipped his head up and blinked slowly.

“You feel good?” Link grinned hard, glancing Rhett up and down and waiting for a prognosis.

“I do. Real tingly and… I dunno, _happy?_ My back’s in a lot less pain.”

“Congratulations.” There wasn't a trace of sarcasm in Link’s tone. “You’re high. Welcome to the club.”

“Oh my god, _I’m high,”_ whispered Rhett. They stared at one another momentarily before Rhett snorted thickly and erupted into more laughter.

“This is the best thing I’ve seen in my life,” commented Link, mesmerized with this new version of Rhett. “You’re so giggly. And you can’t keep still--look at your feet!”

“Look at _your_ feet,” Rhett barked from his arms, swaying back and forth.

Link tried not to laugh--like holding out was a game of _not yet_. He glanced down at his bare toes. “What about them?”

“Fuckin’! ... _Flip-flops!!”_ Rhett punctuated with far more force than necessary. Link sputtered into a cackle, choking on air and leaning back against their bunk bed to catch his breath.

“Wow, you’re _really_ hung up on my footwear!”

“Take better care of yourself, man,” chastised Rhett, suddenly sitting at attention and leveling Link with a serious look. “I worry about you. Always… goin’ off not dressed right, and gettin’ high with people you don’t know--”

“I don’t do that!” Link protested, smiling despite himself.

“Fine, people _I_ don’t know! I was here first--what am I gonna do if you vanish and I dunno who to contact? I was here first!” Rhett bordered on pouting, but Link knew it was an act.

“I’m with you right now, aren’t I?”

“Damn straight,” nodded Rhett. With a happy hum he stretched out, taking up more space than he normally would have, pointing his toes until his feet fell over the side of their makeshift nest and throwing his hands up to reach above him. “This… this is really nice, Linkster. I feel good.”

“I can tell,” Link said fondly. “I’m glad you’re having a good time.”

“So good.” The echoed word bobbed around them in the air, and Rhett felt himself warm under it. Without thinking, he twisted into the blankets, gathering them up and rubbing his limbs on them where he could, enjoying the tactile sensations of softness on his skin. Everything was heightened yet fuzzy at the same time. Like he could’ve chosen to either go to sleep or pull out his guitar, and both would have been good uses of his time.

“You look like a dog, rollin’ around right now,” observed Link, and Rhett nodded.

“I _feel_ like one, too. Just… everything feels so nice? I dunno, I want to touch everything.”

“Ohh, you’re a cuddler!” Link’s gasp labeled it a huge revelation.

Rhett pulled a face, looking up at him. “I’m the _least_ cuddly person.”

“Yeah, _normally_. Some people just get really touchy-feely when they’re stoned.”

“Wait, f’real?” Rhett paused and stared at the ceiling. “That means I’m being weird right now, aren’t I? Am I being weird?”

“No, dude. It’s fine. You’re enjoying yourself. Let yourself do it. I’m not judging.”

“God. You sound like such a hippie.”

“Mmm, yeah. Reckon I do.” Link chuckled and spared a glance at the TV. “Dang, man. How many episodes of _The Joy of Painting_ do they play in a row? He’s still goin’! Look at ‘im!” Rhett burst into laughter, _hard._ Way harder than was warranted. It was infectious, and Link grinned stupidly down at him, chortling. “Huhuh, what?”

“You--You made it sound like they do it all in one filming! Like, he was like, trapped in a room with a camera, and they made him paint for days, and in between episodes he was like, _I need to pee! Let me out!”_ Rhett could barely get the words out between laughs. It was fucking ridiculous, and it absolutely slayed Link, who fell back onto his hands in peals so hard they rasped silent.

Every time their hoots quieted down, Rhett would break into another round, sending Link spiraling with him. It took several minutes for Rhett to calm, letting out a series of _ooh_ ’s to steady himself. When he shot a glimpse up at Link, the brunette was watching him with soft eyes, smile prepared to give in to more giggles at any second.

Rhett’s ears warmed and he looked away. “Thanks for bein’ here with me, man.”

“‘Course, Rhett. This is awesome. I love high-you.”

Twisting the length of his body down into the blankets, Rhett felt his shirt ride up. It let his belly collect sensations as well--the brushes and warmth of everything. He sighed happily.

“You wanna cuddle?” Link asked.

 _“What?”_ Rhett balked and looked at him, not far gone enough to miss how bizarre the offer was. Link had proposed it as easy as them going to get burgers or watching a movie together.

“I bet you’d enjoy it. I can spoon you.”

“Dude, what the fuck?” Rhett craned his neck to stare up at Link, who pulled his beanie off and shook out his feathered hair. It was always surprisingly soft-looking, for constantly being stuffed in that hat. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, man. Cuddling is nice when you’re high. Doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“Except it’s _you_ cuddling me,” Rhett pointed out, squinting.

“Mmhm. I won’t tell anyone. And we can stop anytime if you don’t like it. Buuut… I think you’ll like it.” Link bobbed his head in thought, pressing his lips together.

Rhett paused, mouth opening and closing as he tried to think. His head was too foggy though, and in the end it was easier to just give in and at least try it out rather than sit here and struggle to come up with a reason to shut down his best friend’s offer. Link was being kind enough about it, after all. And Rhett _was_ having a weird thing with being cozy at the moment.

“Cuddle and what?” he ventured, propping up on an elbow.

“Watch fuzzy ‘fro man paint. Or talk. Whatever you want. We could even nap.” Link’s demeanor was easygoing as ever.

“How many people have you cuddled with high before, anyway? Not the stuff I imagined you doin’ when you sneak off to light up,” Rhett mumbled and adjusted his position, which piqued Link’s interest.

“No one, but I’ve always heard it’s awesome. You’ll be my first, and--aww, that means we both get a first from each other today!”

“Oh, gosh,” grumbled Rhett, relenting at last. He patted the spot behind him and prepared a pillow for their heads. “I’m ready when you are, then.”

“‘Kay.” Link crawled over on his knuckles as Rhett angled his body towards the television. When his weight fell heavy behind Rhett, the blonde tensed up momentarily… though probably less so than if he’d been sober.

Okay, _definitely_ less so.

Link moved without hesitation. First, he snaked an arm over Rhett’s side and pressed against his chest, pulling their torsos together. Then, he burrowed his face between Rhett’s shoulder blades easily, like he had the practice of doing it a thousand times before. Finally, his knees scooted forward and met the back of Rhett’s, filling in the space behind his thighs easily. His legs weren’t nearly as long, but it was still a good fit.

When the adjustments were done, Link asked, “Izzis okay?”

Rhett closed his eyes, mulling it over. “Can you… _god,_ this is weird. Move your hand down? More near my stomach?” Without as much as acknowledgment, Link’s hand dipped and rubbed reassuringly into Rhett’s belly. Link heaved a happy sigh into Rhett’s back--content and deep.

Part of Rhett wanted to hate this, but it was _physically impossible._ Link was soft and raised goosebumps on Rhett’s skin wherever he touched. His warm breath heated Rhett’s spine pleasantly in rhythmic exhales. His toes brushed up and down against Rhett’s calf.

Rhett all but collapsed into the feeling of it all, shutting his eyes and swaying in his own head to a tune of bodies in proximity.

“Is this okay?” Link asked again, now sounding sedated and sleepy, the words mumbled into Rhett’s tank top.

“Is it… would it be dumb, if, uhh…” Rhett swallowed, shaking slightly. He didn’t know how much to ask for--what was too far, what he _shouldn’t_ feel okay asking for in his state of sensory inebriation.

“Just ask. Want you to enjoy yourself. I’ve got you.”

More shivers flared on Rhett’s neck at the promise. “M-My hair?”

“Oh, yeah? Gotcha.” Link shifted, bringing his free hand up to Rhett’s head.

Without a second thought his fingers fanned against Rhett’s scalp and brushed up and out, tendriling through his locks and making Rhett dizzy with how unbelievably _good_ it was. His very soul was being loved on like a kitten, and he was all too happy to start purring.

“Wow,” Link laughed softly. “You went from being scared of this to groaning for me really fast.”

 _“Mmm._ It’s like… bliss.” Rhett knew the slurred words sounded like he was drooling, and hell, maybe he was. He didn’t care.

“Anything else I can do, jus’ lemme know. This is nice, Rhett.” Link pulled himself closer, as if he could make the distance between them disappear entirely if he just cuddled hard enough. “Been friends for so long, but never got close, y’know? Feels right.”

Rhett was fully drugged. He could hear Link, but wasn’t sure how to respond without opening his eyes to ground himself, so he didn’t. Hopefully Link would know--would know _everything:_ how grateful Rhett was to have him in his life, how much he cared about him, how much he was enjoying this.

“This is gonna sound silly,” Link prefaced. His hand on Rhett’s stomach flexed just so. “But I kinda wanna rub your tummy. I feel like a kid in a store. Like I just wanna touch everything, but I can’t or I’ll get in trouble. You know?”

Rhett forced his eyes open, fixating on the ethereal painting on the screen in front of him. It was a sunset lake with pine trees framing it beautifully. “Do it.”

“Really? You’re sure, I can?”

“Yeah. Who’s gonna get you in trouble? Go for it. Sounds nice.”

Rhett heard Link take a breath before fingers found the hem of his tank top and slipped underneath of it. Rhett sobered just a bit, eyes widening as he realized Link had meant skin-to-skin contact, but just as quickly as he’d panicked, Link was caressing the plane of his stomach and it was the most tantalizing thing Rhett had ever experienced. His touches were gentle and sweeping, easing over his skin effortlessly. Occasionally he would stop, and Rhett would almost whine aloud until Link’s thumb flicked out to rub affectionately. Then, another round of rubbing would start.

Between Link’s fingers in his hair and breath on his back, it was a dangerous brand of intoxication.

“I c’fall ‘sleep,” Rhett mumbled quietly, and Link hummed.

“You can, if you want.”

“Shouldn’t waste the high,” Rhett added, and this time Link laughed.

“You’ve been around me too long.”

“Not long _enough.”_

Rhett stretched his arms out in front of him and tangled into the blankets, seeking purchase. Everything still felt fantastic--the fabric of his bed covers against his skin, the tactile relief from touching it. But it wasn’t the brand of response he was looking for, he realized, and like a diver low on air, suddenly every fiber of his being was screaming for him to turn around and seek Link’s warmth. He wanted to get things only a human body could offer him under this spell: the scent of shampoo, the feel of cotton hugging curves that weren’t his, and a heartbeat he could listen to, if he so wished.

 _Link’s_ heartbeat.

“‘Ey,” Rhett started, trying to move.

The effort was enough to still Link. “Hmm?”

“Can we, like… I dunno, I really wanna… uh…”

“Rhett, you don’t have to keep askin’ permission. I told you I want you to enjoy yourself. S’yer first time.”

“It’s so… _intimate,_ though,” breathed Rhett, waiting. Maybe that word was misleading, but Link seemed to understand what he meant.

“Don’t care. Bring it in.”

Link lifted his arms away from Rhett’s body-- _pure hell--_ and Rhett twisted onto his back and faced the ceiling. He lolled his head to look at Link, their foreheads nearly touching, and Link’s smile brightened. The guy’s pupils were huge.

“Wha’s so funny?”

“I messed up your hair real good.”

Rhett smirked, love for the boy he grew up with blossoming in his core and warming outwards. “Can you, like… snuggle up to my side? Under my arm? You c’n rest your head on my chest or whatever you need to get comfy. Just… please? I need it. Think I might die without it.” It sounded like hyperbole, but Rhett wasn’t sure he was joking.

Link moved silently, the picture of contentedness as he settled against Rhett--lent him his body and slid an arm up onto Rhett’s sternum, draped a leg over and between Rhett’s. His feathered hair stopped right at Rhett’s nose and Rhett could now smell him.

Rhett thought he might cry from the relief of everything, and his lungs hitched in such an announcement. Ever the one to know exactly what to do, Link hugged him, grounding him to their place in the floor of their dorm.

“Holy shit,” Rhett whispered.

“You’re real high, buddy.”

“Why do you feel so flawless? You’re literally _perfect.”_

Link shook in silent mirth. “Look who’s talking. You’re so big, Rhett. The closer I get, the smaller I feel.”

“Same, but… different kinda small, I think.” Rhett nodded, and Link looked up at him with a faint grin, eyebrows pulled in something akin to appreciation.

“Is this what you wanted?”

“I might touch you,” warned Rhett, too enticed by the opportunity to run his hands over the promised textures of Link to swear celibacy from them.

“S’fine. I kind of expected it.”

“Why?” Rhett wondered, mesmerized.

“You, uhh. You’re rock hard right now, man. Like… next _level_ down there.”

“What?!” Rhett’s reverie snapped and he lifted his head to look. Sure enough, his arousal was glaringly obvious in his mesh shorts, straining against his waistband. How hadn’t he _felt_ that?! “Ohhh, shit.” Rhett let his head fall limp against the pillow and covered his eyes with a hand. “Oh, my god.”

“Rhett, it’s fine.”

“No?”

“Yeah, it is. It’s normal. Lots of people get horny when they’re high. You just… happen to be one of ‘em.”

“Why are you so okay with this?” Rhett squeaked, hand pressing colors into his vision.

“Oh, like I’ve never seen the outline of your dick before.”

“We’re _cuddling,_ and I got a boner.”

“Mmhm.”

“S’not okay.”

“You’re the one not okay with it,” Link shrugged, nestling his cheek to Rhett’s chest again. “Just something to reflect on.”

“What does _that_ mean,” Rhett whispered to himself, bewildered, and Link broke into giggles.

“Nothing’s weird unless you make it weird. It’s a mindset, Rhett.”

 _“Mindset Rhett,”_ he echoed, and Link snorted in amusement. “Why am I like. In another dimension, and you seem totally fine?”

“This is my constant state of being, man. I’m used to it--stoner,” Link held an arm in the air and pointed a finger down at himself. “Plus this is your first time, and edibles are pretty potent.”

“You drugged me,” Rhett teased softly, earning a playful poke in the side from Link. Even _that_ felt good. He could’ve gladly handled a tickle attack in that moment.

“You _wanted_ to be drugged. Just relax, yeah? We can stop cuddling, if that makes you feel better.” Link shifted as if to move away. Rhett clamped him in place with the arm draped over his shoulders.

“No. Please. I know it’s weird but, like… endure this?” Rhett laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, gosh. Just endure proximity with my boner, please. Easy peasy.”

Link stilled, silent. The sound of brushstrokes from the television filled the room, and Rhett gazed down at the snow falling outside. Everything about this situation was absolutely wild to Rhett.

“I could get you off.”

Rhett’s brain broke. He crumbled into laughter, pressing the heel of his free hand into one of his eyes. _“What?!”_

“Why not?” Link traced lazy circles into his chest. Rhett’s betraying body felt the electricity of them after an offer like that--became painfully aware of the effect of Link’s closeness to him, his _willingness._ “You’re really important to me, man. We’ve come this far, and you’ve enjoyed everything. S’essentially the same reaction you had when I suggested we cuddle, and now look at you.”

“What am I supposed to say,” Rhett asked himself in a fugue, eyes locked on the ceiling.

“Whatever feels right. Was just an offer. Can’t hurt you.” Link burrowed into Rhett’s side, and Rhett felt the beloved angles of his nose and cheeks seeking refuge there. “I wouldn’t hurt you, y’know. Ever.”

More than the offer on the table that Rhett couldn’t believe he was actually considering, another nagging thought begged Rhett’s attention: how long could he have been experiencing this side of Link? How much time had he wasted not holding him close and reveling in the space that someone he ardently loved occupied? The guy had been stoned around him constantly over the past few years, but he’d always kept his distance from Rhett. Was a willingness to be _there_ with him the only thing Link had needed--the only reassurance from Rhett required to become this clearly cherished and dear to him?

“You’re amazing, Link. I love you so much.” It was the easiest thing Rhett had ever said. He squeezed him to his side in a hug.

Link hummed and returned the embrace, arms around Rhett’s rib cage. “I love you too, Rhett. I should say it more often.” His voice was sweet and perfect. Link’s timbre. God, what would he ever do without it?

“Even sober?”

“Yep. I dunno what stops me.”

“I get it, though.” Rhett rubbed Link’s shoulder thoughtlessly. His cotton hoodie was unfathomably soft and warm. “It’s like we both know it, so we don’t wanna say it out loud. ‘Cause we know already.”

“Yeah, but that’s some shit, right? Should say it more anyway.”

“...You’re right. I want to, too.” Chuckling, Rhett sucked in air through his teeth. “I’ll be scared again once we aren’t high anymore.”

The shift in Link’s eyes was unmistakable; the glimmer there softened, gaze throwing far to stare into nothing as he absorbed Rhett’s admission. Kicking himself, Rhett stumbled to recover the atmosphere. “Good thing we have a lot more brownies.”

It worked. Link’s cheeks creased in a giddy smile and he rubbed Rhett’s tummy again, making the blonde’s eyes flutter shut as he remembered-- _oh yeah, this still feels fuckin’ amazing._ “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, bo.”

Rhett swallowed and hazarded placing a hand on the back of Link’s head, caressing through his fluffy locks. “I really am.”

“I am, too.”

“Are you?” Rhett asked, peering down at him inquisitively.

Link’s sight snapped up to meet his and he nodded in confusion, brows knit. “Of course. Why?”

“Earlier, you said… you wanted to touch everything,” Rhett started. Nerves broke his attention and he looked at the rotund snowflakes falling outside. “Scared of getting in trouble, or whatever? You… you can touch whatever you want, bo. Not gonna piss me off.”

The hand on Rhett’s stomach froze.

There seemed to be a disconnect between Rhett’s mouth and his brain, to the point where he wasn’t entirely sure of what he was saying. But Link was obviously curious and vulnerable--watching what he offered to the conversation when he hadn’t before--so Rhett hoped his mouth was making wise decisions on their behalf. “If you’re here for me, then I’m here for you, too,” he nudged.

Link’s fingers danced across his navel.

“I really wanna make you come, Rhett.”

Not in this lifetime had Rhett expected to hear Link say those words, much less to grow lightheaded at them as his best friend continued.

“I think it would feel amazing for you. You’re high. You’re horny. It’s true that it might not be because of me, but… if it _is,_ then I can do something about it. I can give you that. And if it’s not about me, I can still make you feel good.” Link was unbearably sincere, exposing a part of his mind and heart Rhett had never glimpsed before. He wondered how many people aside from him had been lucky enough to see it.

Rhett steeled himself. _“It’s definitely because of you,”_ he confirmed shakily, and Link’s hand wrapped around his cock through his gym shorts like it belonged there.

Trying to acclimate to the sensation was nigh impossible; there was a hand on his dick and it wasn’t his own--it wasn’t even a girl’s, it was _Link’s,_ and he was brushing up and down the length of it, palming him and petting pleasure straight into Rhett’s fuzzy brain at an alarming rate. His chest hitched. He grasped at Link’s hoodie, buried his nose in Link’s hair--not that the soothing and comforting smell of his best friend and roommate did anything to dampen his arousal, but his blush needed somewhere to hide.

“Oh, my god.”

“You’re so _thick,_ Rhett.”

_“Oh, my god.”_

Link laughed, and the sound of at least one of them not panicking melted a bit of Rhett’s anxiety. Fingers pushed against either side of his erection, testing his hardness and pulling him away from his stomach. When Link let go, the embarrassing slap of Rhett’s cock returning to his body made Rhett hide his face in his free elbow. _“Link,”_ he groaned.

“Just gettin’ used to you. Sorry. You’re wet, aren’t you?” So casual.

Rhett focused, squinting past his arm to the ceiling. There was definitely a coolness down there. “Y-Yeah. I think so. I might’ve peed, though. People do that when they’re high, right?”

“You didn’t pee, Rhett,” Link chuckled. His fingers dipped below Rhett’s waistbands and found the smeared precum on his pelvis. Spreading it against his fingertips, Link transferred it to the bare skin of Rhett’s cock, and Rhett had to fight to keep his soul in his body.

“Oh-- _oh, dear fuckin’ god,”_ Rhett stuttered under Link’s movements. His palm cupped and rotated on Rhett’s head, hitting a series of nerves that poured overwhelming feedback into the bigger one’s gut and head. Raw sexual gratification--more acute than he had felt in his entire life--clogged his senses and convulsed his body, trembling him to curl towards Link, gasping between pleasured rumbles in his chest. “Holy _shit,_ bo _.”_

“That good, huh?” Link smiled. But he wasn’t expecting an answer, and he wouldn’t get one. Not while he was stroking slowly, dragging his slick palm along Rhett’s length and fucking him on his soft, tight hand. “You’re shaking. You okay?”

Rhett wasn’t. He wasn’t sure how he was still able to function against this input, of Link taking care of him and--he wasn’t even going that fast! How could it get _more_ intense? Rhett’s head swam as he shook uncontrollably, gathering Link into his arms and hugging as he nodded into brown hair. “Fuck, fuck, _yes,_ fuck, I’m okay...”

“Goodness gracious. You don’t get off often, do you?” Link’s tone was amazed--disbelieving the effect his care had on Rhett.

“E-Every time I shower,” Rhett answered automatically, not sure why he would readily volunteer such information when Link’s question could’ve been rhetorical.

“But you shower every night.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Wow. It’s the THC, then,” Link observed happily. He took a moment to pull down Rhett’s shorts, exposing him to the air of the room. “Look at you. Gosh, weed really gets you goin’.” His wrist picked up pace in the freedom from clothing and unraveled Rhett into lewd moans against the crown of his head--noises Link had never been meant to hear. Noises Rhett had taken efforts _not_ to let Link hear, biting his free fist to keep quiet in their shower.

 _It’s not the weed,_ Rhett wanted to argue, but couldn’t.

“Who do you usually think about, then? When you jack off?” Link’s head twitched as if to look up and meet his green eyes, but some higher power took pity on Rhett and spared him the scrutiny. It didn’t make finding a believable answer any easier.

“No one, r-really,” he lied as best he could. The desire for more contact as Link tugged on his cock drew his hand to Link’s neck, and he caressed the side of his jaw that wasn’t currently pressed into his chest.

“You’re such a liar!” Link’s laugh tinkled through their room, and he ducked his head quickly to plant a kiss to Rhett’s palm. “Your body language is so telling!”

 _“Nooooo,”_ Rhett groaned in burning humiliation, tears threatening his eyes, but the protest broke into a long moan when Link--fueled by the information that Rhett came to the thought of him near-daily--stroked faster, his fist all but blurring over Rhett’s cock.

Rhett wanted his every muscle to tense. Wanted to scream in response to Link dragging him to climax so effortlessly like the pathetic first-timer he was, in response to him being so open and forgiving and sweet and _there._ But the weed numbed his body to such aggressive impulses--and seemed to be delaying his relief, on top of that. All he could do was mewl and shiver in Link’s control, feel the satisfaction of his best friend as he was reduced to babbling nonsense.

_“Fuck, Link, fuck. It’s so good, why is your hand so perfect? Why are you so perfect? Don’t stop. Don’t leave me, don’t do this with anyone else... ohhh, fuck, get me off, Link...”_

When Link took the liberty of responding, his voice was tattered and thick. “So _needy,_ Rhett. Not goin’ anywhere--not ‘til you show me what your face looks like when you come. Wanna see what release looks like on you.”

 _“K-Kiss me?”_ Rhett pleaded, cheeks burning, and Link’s head whipped up. For a split second he soaked in Rhett’s wrecked features for the first time: hair wild, pupils blown, every inch of him hot with fierce blush. Link’s own complexion reddened, eyes widened to marvel at the sight before he leaned in and kissed Rhett hungrily.

Link on his lips. Link on his cock. Rhett’s eyebrows tented high as the combination drove him to the edge, helpless and inevitable. He broke the kiss too soon, eyes screwed shut and begging low into Link’s face, _“I’m there, Link, you’re gonna make me come…!”_

When Link pulled away entirely to sink down and wrap his lips around the head of Rhett’s cock, sucking greedily-- _so_ wet, taking him deep and without hesitation--Rhett’s eyes bolted open. Heat and ecstasy of Link _wanting_ to taste his cum sent him bucking into his throat, moaning and crying loudly as he rode out the white-hot shock in Link’s mouth, body thrashing and fingers tight in his hair.

Link growled happily on him, swallowing repeatedly and waiting until Rhett was gasping in defeat to pop off of his spent dick.

In the following quiet of coming down, Link returned Rhett to his pants. He brushed the tears from the sides of Rhett’s face and ran his fingers through his hair lovingly. He rested his head on Rhett’s heaving chest, cozying up like nothing had happened.

Rhett was sure he’d forgotten how to speak. He couldn’t do it on his own--couldn’t think of anything good enough to say following that. If life were kind, he would die now, to preserve this great moment as his final one, before he had the opportunity to say anything and ruin it.

Luckily, Link spoke first, offering a ladder for him to climb down on. “That was fun.”

“F-Fun?” Rhett repeated. Distantly he heard brushstrokes. That’s right--the TV was still on.

“I mean, I know we’re high, but I thought so. Did you enjoy it?” Link angled to turn and blink up at Rhett, the perfect picture of innocence.

“Link…” Rhett slowly slipped his hand to his forehead. “I don’t think _fun’s_ the right word.”

“No? Oh. I’m sorry.” Link’s expression pinched in a way that Rhett could easily read despite never having seen the look on him before-- _you regret it, then._

“I think… I think we need to keep doing this. Like… a lot.” Rhett swallowed and watched as Link’s worry dissolved into a tiny smirk.

“Getting high together?”

“That too. Sounds nice. But just like… being together? Being close? That was incredible. I’ve never come so hard in my life.”

“It was the pot.”

“No. It wasn’t. You 'member what I said about... 'bout the shower, right?” The blush that found the bridge of Link’s nose made Rhett want to kiss him all over again. A surreal, bizarre impulse… but not an unwelcome one, after so much time spent buried and neglected somewhere in his psyche. “It was 'cause it was _us._ We should be there for each other more often. Physically _and_ emotionally. If you want to, I mean.”

Link snuggled into Rhett’s side, kissing his pec and earning yet another bloom of affection in the guy’s heart. “Of course. I love that idea. Almost as much as I love you.”

“I love you too, Link.” The endorphins flooding Rhett’s system mixed pleasantly with his high. With their feelings bared, he didn’t feel nearly as awkward when he reached down and grabbed Link under the arms, pulling and steering him to lay on top of his chest. He really _was_ small. “Is this okay?”

“This is awesome. I could go to sleep here.”

A small peak of indignation made Rhett laugh. “Really? Getting me off didn’t do _anything_ to you?”

“Oh, I’m painfully hard,” Link nodded simply, and Rhett burst into appeased laughter. “Careful, or I’ll just hump your stomach.”

“You should. _That_ would be fun.” Link snorted a laugh before Rhett added, “Would be a good way to ease me into returning the favor, too.”

As if commanded, Link whined at the thought and rolled his hips down into Rhett. The sensations--the bundled hardness coming into grinding contact with his abs, Link’s hair hanging down in his face and grazing across Rhett’s neck, the permission to reach up and cup Link’s stubbly cheek as he openly whimpered for him--all of it was exactly sublime.


End file.
